Five Minutes!
by rabbitheart444
Summary: A conversation between Burt and Blaine on the evening of Kurt and Blaine's first date.  Better than the summary, I swear!


"Give me five minutes! Five minutes!" Kurt promised as he ran back in the direction of his bedroom, half of his hair perfectly gelled down while the other side stood up on end. It's also worth mentioning that the countertenor only had one sock on his foot, which Blaine couldn't help find adorable.

Blaine chuckled and sat down on the sofa in the Hummel-Hudson household. He may as well make himself at home. After all, when Kurt said five minutes, that was more likely to be about twenty minutes. It was their first 'official' date. They'd been dancing around each other for months and now had come the time for a date. A first date. The first date Kurt had ever had. To say Blaine was terrified was an understatement.

He fiddled nervously with the zip on his leather jacket; an item of clothing Kurt had described as 'bad-boy chic' and he normally wouldn't approve, but for some reason it apparently made Blaine more 'enticing.' He wasn't normally nervous. In fact, he was usually a really laid back, calm person, but there was something about Kurt that scared him. He'd had boyfriends before, sure, but there was _something_ about Kurt. Something Blaine couldn't put his finger on. He was innocent, but he brought out the dirtiest side of Blaine. He couldn't help but fantasize about the younger boy, dreaming about his own skin touching the pale, milky skin of Kurt and their lips crashing together. But he didn't want to tell him. Blaine didn't want to scare away the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Ahem."

Blaine's mind snapped from his thoughts, his head looking up to see a wide shouldered, intimidating man, wearing a flannel shirt and baseball cap on his head. His eyes were staring with an intensity that actually terrified the Dalton boy. Maybe he'd found something even scarier than the idea of taking Kurt on his first date...

_This has to be Kurt's father..._

"Oh, hello sir," Blaine stood, extending his hand to shake Burt's. "I'm Blaine."

"I know who you are. You're the boy who's taking my son out."

"Um, yes, sir."

"Where are you taking him?"

"Breadstix, sir."

"And what time will you two be home?"

"Around 9:30, sir?"

"Okay," Burt paused, looking Blaine up and down curiously. "But I'm warning you now. Kurt's never done the whole dating thing before. I mean he went through that weird phase where he dated this blonde bimbo from his school-"

"He dated a girl?"

"Yeah but this is different. I can tell that he likes you. You're all he talks about, for christ's sake. He's been through a lot, so if you hurt him, I'm not afraid to kick your ass, kid."

Blaine gulped, his heart pounding. Burt Hummel was not kidding.  
"Yes, sir."

"Stop calling me sir," Burt grinned. "It's Burt, and despite all what I just said, I don't hate you. You've made Kurt happier than he's been since he was a kid, so thanks."

"You're welcome... Burt." Blaine smiled, his heartbeat slowing slightly from the scary pace it had been going from the fear.

"Okay, I'm ready," Kurt came bursting from his room, spinning slightly to show off his outfit that he'd obviously spent a long time piecing together.

"What were you two talking about?" The smaller boy asked, confused.

"Not much. Just chit-chatting." Burt answered, shrugging.

"Ok..." Kurt replied, hesitantly. "How do I look?"

"Amazing." Blaine grinned, extending his hand for Kurt to take.

"Don't be late, kids. If I'm asleep, don't wake me, okay kid?"

"Okay, Dad. I love you."

Kurt and Blaine waved goodbye to Burt before walking out of the door into the cold, evening air.

"Sorry about my dad. He's a bit over protective."

"Nah, it's cool. He just cares about you," Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I care about you."

They both smiled, leaning in instinctively to kiss each other gingerly on the lips. Blaine couldn't help but think that if he could face Burt and survive to tell the tale, than dating Kurt was going to be easy.


End file.
